Words Are Just Words
by ShellBell94
Summary: Miley thinks Oliver is cheating on her with Lily...is it true? Oneshot Moliver


**Ok, this is just a oneshot Moliver. On a forum, we're doing this thing called 101 kisses. My sister found it off of a LiveJournal Community. Credit goes to them.**

**Ok, here's how it works. **

**There are 101 themes. You have to write a short fanfic about a Disney Channel couple using the themes. The stories can be anywhere from 60 words to 6000 words.**

**You have to use the same couple for all 101 themes. And you can't do the same couple as someone else. Send me a message to claim a couple. Once you complete the 101 themes your couple will become open to anyone.**

**You can do the themes in any order you want. You can interpret the theme any way you like. The only that matters is that there's some sort of romance; it doesn't have to be obvious. There doesn't necessarily have to be a kiss.**

**I chose Miley/Oliver, so I'll be doing many oneshot fanfics for Miley/Oliver.**

**----------------------------**

He did it. He just went and did it. Oliver Oaken, 'my best friend', and then 'my boyfriend'. The good looking one with the brown hair. Yeah, he's the one. I bet he was cheating on me all from the beginning. Well, maybe I should start from the beginning. Let's start with the day Oliver confessed his love for me.

- Flashback -

It was a rainy day, so I was sitting in my room, strumming on my guitar. All of a sudden, I get an AIM from Oliver, reading "MILEY! QUICK! GET OVER TO MY HOUSE RIGHT AWAY! HURRY!" My eyes widened and I rushed to grab my jacket and umbrella. I arrived at Oliver's house five minutes later. When I rang the doorbell, no one answered. The door wasn't locked, so I opened the door. I found an eerie silence when I went inside. All of the lights were out, and I panicked. With lightning speed, I ran up the stairs and into Oliver's room. I opened the door, and the next thing I knew, Oliver was kissing me very passionately. After a minute or two of kissing, he finally broke away.

"What was that for?" I asked him hesitantly. Inside, I really enjoyed the kiss, and I was hoping that he hadn't just been joking or something.

"Miley…" Oliver began slowly, "I love you,"

I smiled and gave Oliver a quick kiss. "I love you, too,"

- End of flashback -

So he told me he loved me, and I believed it. I was in heaven for a couple months, finally knowing that he felt the same way as me. I loved the fact that he was always by my side to help me. If I had asked for Heaven and Earth, I had thought that he would have given it to me. After a couple months, I found out that he wouldn't have even tried to get Heaven or Earth for me, yet alone both. One day I found out that he had been cheating on me. Want to know with whom? Lily…my best friend. I couldn't believe it. Here, this is how I found out.

- Flashback -

One day I realized that I had forgotten my jacket at Lily's house the night before when I had slept at her house. Realizing this, I headed over to her house. It was around noon on Saturday. Her doorbell was broken, so I knocked on the door. No one answered, but the door was unlocked. With a shrug, I walked inside and headed into Lily's room. She wasn't there, but I heard noises coming from her computer. I went over there, and found out that someone was sender her Aims. The messages read, "Lily? Are you there? I can't wait until tonight. You're going to love the restaurant I picked out for tonight. It's going to be hard to keep this away from Miley. I think she's suspicious already. Can you find out if she knows or not? You'll have to be careful, or else that might just make her think we're up to something. Oh, I gtg. I'll see you tonight! I can't wait!" I frowned and then looked to see who it was that had sent the aims, and when I found out, I froze. It was Oliver.

"Miley? What are you doing here?…And looking at my aims?" Lily came up from behind me, hands on her hips.

I turned around, tears in my eyes. "I can't believe you!"

"What? What could I have possibly done? You're the one who came into my house, into my room, and then read my aims without permission! I mean, I can see coming inside and maybe into my room if I couldn't hear you knock…but reading my aims?" Lily glared at me.

"Yeah, well it's a good thing I did. Oliver was talking about your date tonight! I can't believe you guys would do this to me!" I yelled before running out of her room, out of her house, and back to my house.

- End of flashback -

So, here I am. The love of my life, Oliver Oaken, went and broke my heart. I can't believe he would cheat on me.

I looked out at the rain falling down my window. I heard a knock on my door. I looked across the room to see Oliver. He ran over to me and pulled me into his arms. "Oh, Miley…I'm so sorry,"

I pushed away from him. "I can't believe you!"

"Miley, you have to listen to me! It's not what you think. I wouldn't ever dream of cheating on you!" Oliver tried to pull me into his arms again, but I wouldn't let him.

"Yeah? Then what was with all that stuff you were saying to Lily?" I demanded.

"The truth is that we were planning a double date. Lily and Ryan, and you and me. I wanted it to be a surprise. You have to believe me," Oliver pleaded, but I shook my head. "Miley, just listen!"

"No! You listen!" I sat down on my bed and began playing my guitar. Soon I began to sing, "Is just a chance to say

Get Out, (leave) right now,

It's the end of you and me

It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to Be gone

'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) How I bought all the lies

You said that you would treat me right but you Was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Tell me why you're looking so confused

When I'm the one who didn't know the truth

How could you ever be so cold

To go behind my back and call my friend

Boy you must have gone and bumped your head

Because you left her number on your phone

(So now after all is said and done)

Maybe I'm the one to blame but

(To think that you could be the one)

Well it didn't work out that way

Get Out, (leave) right now,

It's the end of you and me

It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to Be gone

'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) How I bought all the lies

You said that you would treat me right but you Was just a waste of time (waste of time)

I wanted you right here with me but I have no Choice you've gotta leave

Because my heart is breakin'

With every word I'm sayin'

I gave up everything I had

On something that just wouldn't last

But I refuse to cry

No tears will fall from these

Eyeee-eeee-eeees

Ooooh, ooooh

Get out

Get Out, (leave) right now,

It's the end of you and me

It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to Be gone

'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) How I bought all the lies

You said that you would treat me right but you Was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Get Out, (leave) right now,

It's the end of you and me

It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to Be gone

'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) How I bought all the lies

You said that you would treat me right but you Was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Get Out, (leave) right now,

It's the end of you and me

It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to Be gone

'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) How I bought all the lies

You said that you would treat me right but you Was just a waste of time (waste of time)…"

"Miley…" Oliver began, but I shook my head firmly. "I love you,"

I sighed slowly. "Yeah, Oliver. Well, words are just words. Most of the time they don't mean a thing,"

Oliver pulled me into his arms, and held me so hard that I couldn't get away. "Oliver!" He ignored my protests, and started kissing me. Soon his grip loosened until his arms were just around my waist casually. I soon wrapped my arms around his neck and kept kissing him. After several minutes, we broke away.

Oliver smiled at me. "Was that better than 'just words'?"

I nodded. "Much better," I kissed him again.


End file.
